rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelian/Cornerian Army
The Army (D) designates Pokemon which are possessed. These function as Shadow Pokemon do. Leader Evil Princess Queen Sara: Sudowoodo, Hariyama, Jynx, Hydreigon (D), Samurott (D), Reuiniclus (D) Dark Warriors Garland: Metal Mimic, Clefable, Clefable, De Rol Le, Kirin, Carbuncle Drizz'l: Galvantula, Ariados, Sableye, Heracross (D), Honchkrow (D), Spiritomb (D) Bikke: .g, p T, h POKé, 94, G'Mp, 'M Vilbert: Cryogonal, Mandibuzz, Beautifly, Houndoom (D), Weavile (D), Froslass (D) Other Important Advisor Gary (Not That Gary): Leavanny, Garbodor, Shuckle, Probopass, Aerodactyl. Captured by the League. Guard Captain Hank: Escavalier (D), Kiota, Bisharp (D), Granbull (D). Captured by the League. Cid: Metagross, Golurk, Golem (D) Neukhia: Was preventing the army from using Cid's Mist reactors safely, so they shot it at Cerulean. Was destroyed when Blackwatch bombed the city. Other (Less Important) Marik/Melvin: This/ese guy(s) has/ve his/their fingers in everything. In Celadon possibly spying. Dr. Sterling: Bikke's Magikarp. Deceased (Slain by Alowwe in Waterfall Cave). Flesh Golem: Retrieved before maturation by Alowwe and Rosa, in Waterfall Cave. Currently in Science Labs. Fighter: FORMADS told him he was evil. Defeated by Snatch. Currently in Prison Cell. Kiota: One of Hank's Pokemon. Converted (Caught by Snatch at Mt. Pyre). Currently in Science Labs. King Steve: Location Unknown. Status Unknown. Fucks Generally Ungiven. Mooks Pokemon Army uses a mix of both possessed Pokemon and regular ones. Murkrow: Used by Vilbert's troops. Skarmory: Used by Drizz'l's troops. Ariados: Used by Drizz'l's troops. Sableye: Used by Drizz'l's troops. Houndoom: Used by Vilbert and Drizz'l's troops. Mareep: Used by Vilbert's troops. Zubat: Used by Bikke and Hank's troops. Geodude: Used by Bikke and Hank's troops. Graveler: Used by Bikke and Hank's troops. Magikarp: Used by Bikke in his Horde. Clefairy: Garland pays them with baked goods for their help. They don't fight, but help him put up defenses. Liepard: Used by Garland's troops. Delcatty: Used by Garland's troops. Persian: Used by Garland's troops. Luxio: Used by Garland's troops. Rapidash: Used by Cavalry. Humans Soldiers: Types include sword, axe, hammer, bow, crossbow, and gun. Cavalry: Soldiers riding Rapidash. The Rapidash fight on their own once the riders are killed/removed. Snipers: Snoipahs. 1 remains. Assassins: Units trained in the use of light weaponry, stealth, and some magic items. Mages: Magic users trained by Vilbert in Ice Magic. Mainly ranged support. Cooks: Trained in Cooking Magic by Garland. Pretty useless on their own, annoying if with other units. Engineers: Trained by Cid to build things such as weapons, ammunition, and constructions. Constructs and Undead Zombies: Possessed bodies of dead enemies and allies, human and 'mon alike. Expendables. Skeletons: The flesh of these zombies has rotted off. Weaker, but difficult to damage with projectiles. Rock Golems: Built by Cid. Used as messengers and builders. Weak and slow. Controlled by spirits. Metal Golems: Built by Cid. Used primarily in battle, but also help in construction. Controlled by programs. Corruption Golems: Built by Cid from corrupted wood. Durable, but weak to fire. Controlled by spirits. Demons Demonic Spirits: Possess things and weaken them with Momento. Inhabit zombies, machines, some 'mons, etc. All listed types are able to take this form, as their netherworld does not allow for physical forms. Anything staying too long there is slowly transformed into one of these, as well. Gremlin: Small, weak, flying bat netherworlders. It is rare that one is strong enough to physically manifest, and even then only barely. Can put the enemy to sleep, but have very limited offensive abilities otherwise. Goblin: Short, weak, humanoid demons which wield weapons. It is also rare for them to successfully take physical form, and they are usually more effective at possessing things in spirit form. They cannot use shadow magic in either form. Ogres: Massive, violent humanoid demons. Have massive physical strength, but limited intelligence. Few can manifest without help due to their mental inferiority, but those who do are a force to be reckoned with. Saturos: Goat demons that wields weapons. Can use magic from weapons, but not on its own. Gorgon: Snake demons with a petrifying gaze that use primarily ranged weapons. Physically weak. Sphinx: Lion demons which wield powerful shadow magic. Weak defensively. Daemons: Tall, humanoid demons which wield both shadow magic and weapons. Vehicles, Structures and Siege Weapons Portals: Used to travel between cities and other key locations. Small Airships: Have built-in Mist cannons, and are piloted by spirits. Medium Airships: Have built-in Mist cannons, and are piloted by spirits. More durable than Small ones. Pewter Cannon: Fires massive Rift Bombs, though only one was ever made. Captured along with Pewter. Mist Cannons: Fires large Mist-powered beams at the enemy. Cosmic Wards: Grants Cosmic Power to all in effected area, friend and foe alike. More wards grants better control of effect area, and a stronger effect to a max of +6. Built by the Clefable in Viridian, and captured along with it. Cosmic Cannons: Fires Aurora Beams. Built by the Clefable in Viridian, and captured along with it. Catapults: Throws rocks and like objects. Trebuchets: Flings rocks and like objects. Ballistae: Shoots shit with big arrows. Category:Organizations